megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Destruction
Mass Destruction is featured on a number of Persona 3 soundtracks in a number of versions with vocals from Lotus Juice. It is also used as the mirror match theme for Aigis, Akihiko and Mitsuru in Persona 4 Arena. Lyrics Persona 3 Original Soundtrack Mass Destruction'''Q9E3VR8Fnj0 (Yes!) (Background right here) (It's a man's world!) (Come on!) (Gotta get those things right here) (Hey, yo) Fear's awake / anger beats loud Face reality / never beat charity The enemy you're fighting / covers whole society (Damn right) Mommy's not here, gotta fight (all night) Right here Shadow / 10 o'clock direction Seize the moment / destroy the nation Your rhyme is slow motion / give me motivation Freaked out now / and dead on arrival (what?) Round up around / Spit out all over Rhyme like a rolling stone / Comin' a crowd Watch out / they move / they dis you loud / Guess what this sound / It bombs whole ground / so round up Don't ease your pace / 'cuz enemy's brutal Moment of truth / There ain't no truce You're the only one / One world, One love But the battle goes on / Shadows of Mass Destruction Persona 3 FES '''Mass Destruction FES (Oh... hey yo. You guys going to rap in this right now?) / (Unless we have to...) (You can't stop it!) / (uh, you guys ready?) (Take it hot, right now) I thought told y'all to sit down / or get down I'm about'a hit ground When I'm in the box / my hits way out of this bounds Nobody's topping me / you know it damn right Most of y'alls loving me / doing it all night Keeping my friends close / and my foes closer Things getting messy / but I never lift the nose up As I get older / see things slower My enemies looking like kids / and I'm the grown up (Forget it) I'm the next masterpiece made A new generation team / a wicked beast "Ace" But I'm the mister nice guy See? I'm a wise guy Not a mafioso / but I hustle like Mike Lay low if you are feelin' me I take these beats / freaks go crazy with me So put'em up in this base with me So shake with the man / L to the J's now follow me Persona 3 Arrange Album (Burn My Dread-Reincarnation) 'Mass Destruction - Reincarnation'bOK6S4Mj8K8 I don't care anymore, enough of fake smiles Buckwild I go, tried it on but it didn't fit me so Found a better pair of shoes to walk Even in defeat, I hold my pride never gonna talk Better yet My mouth is tight like James Bond You thought you saw me, but next second I'm gone I don't want no throne I'm a freelancer, do for benjamins, but I'm not a gangster Show me what you got If you got it all 'cuz I fight not only verbally Volatile man I am, gotta game that I play I thought you might like the way I destruct every where I lay my hands I'm sick to the bone From the top of the dome to the tip of my toe I call the shots, the frontman calls the drop Going no where if you wanna take my spot Break down right off the bat / I pop my armory Too smooth to see, I sting like bee like Muhamad Ali, Champion of Champions will not defeat Came up to beat the enemy at large But tonight let us take a break back to kids in go-cart. Once again, I'm back in the lab Cleaning my knives ready for stabs I never committed a crime I had to Out of necessity, I done couple I plead guilty to lord in the chapel Forgiveness given cuz I don't look for trouble Instead it finds me And what I do is fight back Never look back the past 'cuz it hurts to think back I pray to God, 'cuz I'm still paranoid today Can't lean back, now its over Survival of the fittest time for me to take over I was lenient, but games over Mass destruction is now our slogan Just won't do things in slow-mo Fast life, fast money, kinda like promo Break down Still get it going on I am the next ruler of the python Don't be scared of biting, I'm not a tyson Right on! I'm the hurricane in the ocean About to land disturbing the peace It's a war zone You best took it serious when you heard the tone. Category:Persona 3 Songs Category:Persona 4 Arena Songs